TvNimerise Anime (Anierica)
TvNimerise Anime '''(stylized as '''TvN Anime) is Anierican television channel owned by Nimerise Group. The channel broadcasts anime programmings from 3 to 18 years, plus cartoons, live-action series, news, music and shorts. History TvNimerise and the company was launched on May 20, 1998. Launch of the broadcast for anime, cartoons, series and children's block as Child-TV. On May 20, 2002, TvNimerise's children's block as Child-TV was removed permanently. On December 6, 2004, TvNimerise the new broadcast format for Japanese animation called Anime, and the new name called TvNimerise Anime. Because cartoons and series moved to TvNimerise+ from December 6, 2004 to June 30, 2008. On June 30, 2008, TvNimerise is broadcast back for cartoons and series, and the old name is back. With anime shows stiil yet. On October 10, 2011, TvNimerise was changed the feed version as "Local vision mixer" to "Open Broadcaster Software". On May 20, 2014, TvNimerise switched to the 16:9 picture format, and launched in HD simulcast. It was also launched in the Timeshift service. On June 19, 2017, TvNimerise stopped the 4:3 image format for the first time and then became a full 16:9 image format. On January 1, 2018, TvNimerise was rebranded as part of Nimerise Group's rebranding effort. On August 13, 2018, TvNimerise's double episodes block called Ana-Me was launched, replaced Cartoon Toon Toon. All TvNimerise channels was slightly redesigned follows: *All bugs was slightly moved. *All rating bugs was redesigned. *Animated special bugs was discovered. *Some channels (except TvNimerise Adult Swim, Junior/Junior XL and Mini) was shortened programming hours. On August 14, 2018, TvNimerise's double episodes block as Ana-Me on every Tuesday have local affiliations, and changed some countries. On August 20, 2018, TvNimerise was changed new schedule, and readded the 4:3 image format in SD simulcast. On October 1, 2018, TvNimerise was rebranded as part of Nimerise Group's rebranding effort, and revival back to the Child-TV with new shows, every weekdays at 6:00 UTT. On December 8, 2018, TvNimerise was launched in 4K test simulcast, as the part of Winkom Multicanal. Call your cable operator for get TvNimerise 4K. On December 10, 2018, TvNimerise's programming blocks as Child-TV and Ana-Me is temporary removed until summer vacation. On December 27, 2018, Nimerise Group was reporting that rebranding at the next year is: *TvNimerise will be renaming again as TvNimerise Anime *TvNimerise 2 will be renaming again as TvNimerise Cinema *Adult Swim will be renaming as TvNimerise Adult Zone *Spectrum channels and children's channels (Teletoon, Minimax (1 and 2), KidsCo) will be acquired the ownership of the channels by AMC Networks International Northern Anierica On February 4, 2019, TvNimerise, TvNimerise 2 and Adult Swim was renamed as TvNimerise Anime, TvNimerise Cinema and TvNimerise Adult Zone, but Child-TV was gone when the renovation. On February 25, 2019, TvNimerise Anime will be adding nighttime programming block called TvNimerise Classic, but the online channel with some name will be closing. On April 1, 2019, TvNimerise Anime and channels from Nimerise Group was announcemented that all analog simulcast (SD) and 4:3 picture format will be closing, making forcing to the all digital simulcast (HD) and TvNimerise Anime goes to the 4K simulcast. Feeds *'Main feed with adverts:' Ludussia *'Localised feed with adverts:' Erdetia, Pikeland, Neltody, Agleka, Ligholt Narrators *'Dutch (female, main):' Wanda Joosten *'English (female, main):' Nikki (1998-2008) *'French (female, main):' Barbara Tissier *'Japanese (female, main):' Kazama Mizuki *'Ludussian (male):' Damian Oancea (he narratored with the kindness of Ager Film) *'Ludussian (female, main):' Oana Rusu (she narratored with the kindness of BTI Studios) Studios Ludussian Zone Studio (2006-2013).png|Zone Studio Sholde (1998-present) Used the older shows from 1998-2012 BTI Studios.png|BTI Studios (2012-present) Used the shows from 2012-present Fast Production Film.png|Fast Production Film (2001-present) Used the shows from 2001-present Other countries *'Erdetia (dubbings)': Master Film (1998-2007), SDI Media Erdetska (2007-present), Studio Genetix Film Factory (2007-present) Programmings Current programming Anime *''Aikatsu!'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Boruto'' *''Circlet Princess'' *''Doraemon (2005)'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' - only in the TvNimerise Classic block *''Gabriel DropOut'' *''Glitter Force Happiness Charge'' *''The Ideal Man Boy's Gang Leader'' - only in the TvNimerise Classic block *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Kero Kero Chime'' - only in the TvNimerise Classic block *''Kiratto Pri-Chan'' *''Love Live! Sunshine!!'' *''Mirmo'' *''New Shining Revolution'' *''One Piece'' *''Shining Revolution'' *''Superkid'' *''Watanuki's House'' *''We Never Learn'' *''Wedding Peach'' - only in the TvNimerise Classic block *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Yo-Kai Watch: Shadowside'' Live-action series *''The Detour'' *''Newton'' *''That '70s Show'' *''Those Who Can't'' *''Wrecked'' Others *''TvNimerise News'' *''TvNimerise News: Weather'' Shorts *''5-Minute Crafts'' (live-action) *''Chibi Devi!'' (anime) *''Di Gi Charat'' (anime) *''Miss Monochrome'' (anime) *''Nyanko Days'' (anime) *''Panda-Z: The Robonimation'' (anime) *''Smosh'' (live-action) *''Super Smosh'' (cartoon) *''Waiting For Kilari'' (anime) Programming blocks *''Marathon Mix'' - repeat from 1 week on Cartoon Network *''Music Time'' - currently shown as filler version *''Shining Revolution: Summer Party'' *''TvNimerise Classic'' *''TvNimerise Cinema (block)'' Upcoming programming Anime *''Glitter Force Princess Power'' *''Inazuma Eleven Orion'' *''The Rising of the Shield Hero'' *''Sword Art Online: Alicization'' *''Violet Evergarden'' Former programming Anime (6 years) *''Bit the Cupid'' *''Cooking Idol'' *''Doraemon (1973)'' - this show was cancelled in 2001 because the old HQ was sold by Antena TV Group Ludussia/Channel Media Group in October 2001 *''Doraemon (1979)'' Anime (9 years) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Mechtanium Surge'' *''Bakugan Battle Planet'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!'' *''Di Gi Charat Nyo'' *''Di Gi Charat Panyo Panyo'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''ESPer Mami'' *''Glitter Force'' *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' *''Inazuma Eleven Go'' *''Inazuma Eleven Ares'' *''Kodocha'' *''Marmalade Boy'' *''Mermaid Melody'' *''Mermaid Melody Pure'' *''Pokémon'' *''Pokémon: Advanced'' *''Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl'' *''Pokémon: Black & White'' *''Pokémon: XY'' *''Pokémon: XYZ'' *''Pokémon: Sun and Moon'' *''Shin-chan'' *''Shining Revolution at the Next Stage'' *''Tenkai Knights'' Anime (12 years) *''Case Closed'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya'' *''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei!'' *''Gacha the Animation'' *''Great Mazinger'' *''K-On!'' *''K-On!!'' *''Kiddy Girl-AND'' *''Lion Force Voltron'' *''Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions!'' *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' *''Lovely Complex'' *''Maid Sama!'' *''MAR'' *''Mazinger Z'' *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Sword Art Online II'' *''Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online'' *''Sword Art Offline'' - exclusively now from TvNimerise VOD *''Toriko'' *''Yuru Yuri'' *''Yuru Yuri: Little Go Lily'' *''Yuru Yuri: High Girls'' Anime (15 years) *''Attack on Titan'' *''Death Note'' *''Fate/stay night'' *''The Future Diary'' *''Kiddy Grade'' *''One Punch Man'' *''Re:ZERO: Starting Life in Another World'' Others *''TvNimerise News: Sport'' Programming blocks *''Cartoon Toon Toon'' *''World Premiere Toon-In'' - together with Cartoon Network Broadcast hours Logos TvNimerise (1998-2004).png|First logo (May 20, 1998 - December 6, 2004) TvNimerise Anime (2004-2008).png|Second logo (December 6, 2004 - June 30, 2008) TvNimerise (2008-2017).png|Third logo (June 30, 2008 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise (2008-2017, Kilara revolucija).png|Third logo with Kilari from Shining Revolution (used in TV guides) TvNimerise HD (2014-2017).png|First HD logo (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise +1 (2014-2017).png|First timeshift logo (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise (2017-2018).png|Fourth logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise HD (2017-2018).png|Second HD logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise +1 (2017-2018).png|Second timeshift logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise (2018-.n.v.).png|Fifth logo (January 1 - October 1, 2018, currently used for social media via Twitter) TvNimerise HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Third HD logo (January 1 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Third timeshift logo (January 1 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Sixth logo (October 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019, currently used for TvNimerise branding) TvNimerise HD (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Fourth HD logo (October 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019, currently used for TvNimerise branding) TvNimerise +1 (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Fourth timeshift logo (October 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019, currently used for TvNimerise branding) TvNimerise (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v., zimska versija).png|First winter logo (December 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019) TvNimerise Anime (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Anime HD (2019-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Anime +1 (2019-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Anime 4K (2019-.n.v.).png|Upcoming 4K logo (April 1, 2019) TvNimerise Classic (2019-.n.v., versija programski blok).png|Upcoming nighttime block logo (February 25, 2019) Idents Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (1998-2004).png|First ident (May 20, 1998 - December 6, 2004) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (2008-2014).png|Third ident (June 30, 2008 - May 20, 2014) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (2014-2017).png|Fourth ident (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (2017-2018).png|Fifth ident (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (2018-.n.v.).png|Sixth ident with old on-screen bug (January 1 - August 13, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (Avgust 2018-.n.v.).png|Sixth ident with new on-screen bug (August 13 - October 1, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Seventh ident (October 1 - December 3, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (Decembar 2018-.n.v.).png|Eighth ident (December 3, 2018 - February 4, 2019) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Anime (2019-.n.v.).png|Current ident (February 4, 2019 - present) Off-air placeholders / Technical difficulties Zatvaranje programa TvNimerise (1998-2004).png|First off-air placeholder (May 20, 1998 - December 6, 2004) Vozdusni zapolnitel TvNimerise (1998-2004).png|First technical difficulties (May 20, 1998 - December 6, 2004) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_(chernyy).png|Second technical difficulties (December 6, 2004 - June 30, 2008) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(Yanvar_2014_-_May_2014).png|Third technical difficulties (June 30, 2008 - May 20, 2014) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_&_TvNimerise_Mini_(2011-2013).png|Fourth off-air placeholder (October 12, 2011 - January 1, 2014) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(May_2014-2017).png|Fourth technical difficulties (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(2017-2018).png|Fifth technical difficulties (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(2018-.n.v.).png|Sixth technical difficulties (January 1, 2018 - October 1, 2018) Vozdusni zapolnitel TvNimerise (2018-.n.v.).png|Fifth off-air placeholder (August 13, 2018 - October 1, 2018) Others *For other related images see: TvNimerise Anime (Anierica)/Gallery *For archive schedules see: TvNimerise Anime (Anierica)/Schedule *For the current year schedule here: TvNimerise Anime (Anierica)/Schedule/2018 Next phases 2018-2019 *Dutch: Straks: *laat de titel zien*, op TvNimerise. *English: Up next: *show title*, on TvNimerise. *French: Tout de suite: *montrer le titre*, sur TvNimerise. *Polish: Za chwilę: *pokaż tytuł*, na TvNimeriseu. *Romanian: Urmează: *titlul emisiune*, pe TvNimerise. Themes 1998-2008 *TvNimerise 1998 theme - Used the idents *TvNimerise 1998 schedule theme - Used the schedules 2008-2017 *TvNimerise 2008 theme - Used the idents *TvNimerise 2008 commercial theme - Used the commercial break idents *TvNimerise 2008 schedule theme - Used the schedules October 1 - December 3, 2018 *TvNimerise October 2018 theme - Used the idents *TvNimerise October 2018 next and small rating theme - Used the next idents and rating idents for programming blocks *TvNimerise 2018 Child-TV theme - Used the Child-TV idents December 3, 2018 - February 4, 2019 *TvNimerise December 2018 commercial theme (Morning version) - Used the commercial break idents for mornings (06:00-20:00) *TvNimerise December 2018 theme (Night version) - Used the idents for nights (20:00-06:00) *TvNimerise December 2018 commercial theme (Night version) - Used the commercial break idents for nights *TvNimerise December 2018 schedule theme - Used the schedules February 4, 2019 - present *TvNimerise Anime February 2019 theme (Morning version) - Used the idents for mornings (06:00-20:00) *TvNimerise Anime February 2019 theme (Night version) - Used the idents for nights (20:00-06:00) *TvNimerise Anime February 2019 commercial theme (Morning version) - Used the commercial break idents for mornings *TvNimerise Anime February 2019 commercial theme (Night version) - Used the commercial break idents for nights *TvNimerise Anime February 2019 schedule theme - Used the schedules Category:Nimerise Group Category:Anime television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Launched in 1998